


One March Evening

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS two sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell sobbed the minute Supergirl ate his chocolate cake slice and abandoned him.





	One March Evening

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell sobbed the minute Supergirl ate his chocolate cake slice and abandoned him. He always dreaded viewing his empty food plate and his daughter abandoning him.

THE END


End file.
